Une dure mise à l'épreuve
by naw
Summary: Vivre en Moldu? pourquoi pas...Travailler dans un café? Oui, à la rigueur, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix... Travailler dans le même bar qu'Harry Potter ? Non pitié! Et pourtant si, il va le lui falloir.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** **_Une dure mise à l'épreuve_**

**Résumé:**

Vivre en Moldu? pourquoi pas...Travailler dans un café? Oui, à la rigueur, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix... Travailler dans le même bar qu'Harry Potter ? Non pitié! Et pourtant si, il va le lui falloir.  
Mettre de coté l'univers sorcier? Provisoirement, pas de problème. Gagner sa vie dans un monde où on ne le regarde pas comme un héros? Moué, génial, des vacances! Supporter Malfoy? JAMAIS! Et poutant si ! Mac Gonagall en a décidé ainsi !

Me voila de retour, après deux ans de silence ! Et oui, cette fic n'est pas morte et je suis bien décidée de la finir durant les vacances. Pour commencer, j'ai corrigé les incohérences des premiers chapitres et rajouté quelques trucs.

Je dis un gros merci à Valou et Tête de nœud pour leurs conseils, sans elles je n'aurai surement pas repris cette fic.

**Prologue :**

L'ensemble du monde des sorciers et des Moldus coulait désormais des jours meilleurs et cela depuis la destruction de Lord Voldemort.

La bataille finale, épilogue de la lutte du bien contre le mal, fut sanglante et meurtrière. Tandis que, l'Ordre du Phoenix affrontait les Mangemorts, Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécut, défiait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après maints efforts, ce duel à mort se solda par la victoire du jeune Harry Potter, âgé seulement de seize ans, et par la même occasion celle de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les Mangemorts survivants furent arrêtés et incarcérés dans une prison de haute sécurité, surveillée par les Aurors ; les Détraqueurs et tous les non-sorciers s'étant asservis à Voldemort, furent bannis du monde des sorciers. Les morts furent honorés pour leur courage et leurs sacrifices, « les blessures du coeur » furent pansées. Le début d'une nouvelle ère de paix débuta.

De nouveau, à la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard résonnèrent rires et cris de joie mais aussi des manifestations bruyantes et futiles de disputes… ces petits riens –qui prenaient vite des proportions phénoménales dans ce cadre gothique - rythmaient la vie paisible des élèves.

En effet, certaines rivalités subsistaient, malgré le fait que tous aient lutté pour la même cause. De nombreuses années de conflits et de rancoeur ne s'oubliaient pas aisément. Et cela en particulier lorsqu'on s'appelle Sirius black, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et Severus Snape, ancien espion à la solde de l'Ordre, respectivement professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et de potions ; ou Draco Malfoy, du même mouvement de résistance depuis qu'il avait renié les activités criminelles de son père désormais décédé, et Harry Potter, le fameux survivant, élèves en septième année.


	2. Chapitre 1: La punition!

Rien n'est à moi… Sauf, le scénario, mais ça tout le monde le sait ne ?

**Chapitre 1 : La punition!**

. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un attroupement s'était formé autour d'une bagarre. En effet, malgré la paix qui régnait désormais dans le monde de la sorcellerie les empoignades étaient fréquentes. Les antagonistes de ces altercations étaient toujours les mêmes : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

. Ces deux élèves de septième année, piliers de leur maison, n'avaient pas su oublier leur rivalité, en dépit du fait qu'ils avaient combattu pour la même cause. Malgré, leurs immaturités ils avaient physiquement beaucoup changés. Tous deux, atteignaient les 1m 85 et avaient une carrure assez impressionnante, dues à la pratique quasi-quotidienne du Quidditch.

. Harry avait désormais les cheveux longs et son visage rieur arborait des yeux vert éclatants, qui n'étaient plus cachés par ses lunettes, sa peau était légèrement halée. Quant à Draco, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blanc presque argentés, son visage pale était éclairé par des yeux bleus transparents de cette teinte particulière aux glaciers de haute montagne. La plupart des filles de Poudlard en raffolaient et il en profitait bien.

Ces affrontements avaient toujours pour origine des sujets futiles et laissaient de marbre les étudiants.

. Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient allés trop loin, puisqu'ils avaient fait appel à leurs poings! Et, personne n'osait les séparer de peur qu'ils s'en prennent à eux.

« CA SUFFIT! » cria le professeur Mac Gonagall.

Surpris de cette intervention pour le moins inattendue, Harry et Draco arrêtèrent de se donner des coups.

« Dans mon bureau et tout de suite ! » cria le professeur.

Les deux élèves se levèrent prestement. Harry jeta un regard noir à Draco et parti d'un pas ferme vers le bureau de sa directrice. Draco le suivit tout en ordonnant ses vêtements.

Une fois arrivé à son bureau le professeur Mc Gonagall pris la parole :

"Il y en a assez de vos disputes ! Vous mettez la pagaille dans cette école ! Regardez dans quel état vous vous êtes mis.

En effet, Draco abordait un magnifique oeil au beurre noir tandis que Harry avait la lèvre coupé et sa tempe devenait légèrement violacée

.- Mais…

.- Silence Potter ! Et vous Malfoy ne ricanez pas dans votre coin. Je devrais vous expulser de cette école.

A ces mots, Harry et Draco se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

.- Mais, je doute que le Directeur soit d'accord ! Ça fait longtemps, que je réfléchis à un moyen de vous remettre à vos places ! Aussi, ai-je décidé de vous donner une punition exemplaire. Donc après avoir mûrement étudié votre cas, j'ai choisi de vous faire vivre dans le monde des Moldus.

.- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en coeur Harry et Draco.

Et pendant un minimum de deux semaines. Continua le professeur avec un sourire satisfait

.- Mais, le directeur ne sera jamais d'accord !

.- Vous semblez oublier que le directeur n'est pas là actuellement et que je le remplace durant son absence.

.- Ma mère... commença Draco

.- Ma décision est irrévocable Messieurs. Votre mère n'y changera rien. Vous vivrez ensembles pendant quelques semaines chez les Moldus. La durée de votre punition dépendra de votre comportement. Vous gagnerez votre vie comme eux, c'est à dire en travaillant. J'ai déjà trouvé des emplois pour vous. Pour être sure que vous ne vous éloignez pas trop l'un de l'autre, vous porterez ces bracelets.

Elle fit apparaître deux bracelets en argents finement ciselés à leurs poignets.

.- Dès que vous êtes éloignés trop longtemps l'un de l'autre il vous brûlera et vous apportera des désagréments. Aussi, je vous conseille de ne pas essayer de vous séparez. Pas de questions ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Les deux garçons ne surent que dire tant ils étaient désappointés.

.- Que l'on soit bien d'accord du but de cette punition : je veux que vous appreniez à vous connaître, de telle façon que vous puissiez vivre sans vous battre chaque fois que vous voyez.

Professeur, vous surpassez vos droits, je doute que…

.- Mr Malfoy ! s'écria la directrice adjointe Je vous accorde, à vous deux, une chance d'éviter le conseil. Je vais être claire si vous refusez, vous passerez devant le conseil de discipline, et je ne crois pas que vos tuteurs apprécient cela. Acceptez vous cet arrangement ?

Les deux étudiants acquièrent silencieusement.

.- Préparez vos affaires, vous partez demain !" dit avec satisfaction le professeur.

« Enfin une bonne leçon pour ces deux là » pensa la directrice adjointe. Tandis que, Harry et Draco sortaient de son bureau en ronchonnant sans s'adresser un mot.

La suite est pour la semaine prochaine, j'attends vos réactions avec plaisir et impatience ; qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! Bonne semaine !


	3. Chapter 2

Voilà, le second chapitre ! Je remercie toujours Valou et Tête de noeud pour leurs précieux conseils !

Snake-bar, Amy Keira, Vert emeraude, Lossrian, Tete de nœud, SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster (un pseudo à rallonge ), et Valou, un très gros merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et bonne lecture.

Les personnages, l'univers de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : C'est quoi tous ces sous entendus?

Harry et Draco sortirent ensembles du bureau de la directrice adjointe. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que Draco prenne la parole :

«Décidément, cette vieille chouette est bonne pour Saint-Mangouste, elle est folle! Me faire vivre pendant un mois chez des Moldus, en compagnie « du grand et puissant Harry Potter », elle ne va pas bien et elle veut que je travaille, où a-t-on vu un Malfoy travailler ? Décidément, de nos jours on ne respecte plus rien.

.- Oh tais toi, Malfoy ! Je n'ai rien à foutre de tes jérémiades. Et puis, il n'y a rien de déshonorant de vivre dans le monde des Moldus et encore moins de travailler pour gagner sa vie ! Mais, il est vrai que tu ne sais rien faire de tes dix doigts, il serait dommage de te ridiculiser en essayant de travailler. Répliqua avec ironie Harry.

.- Ferme la Potter. S'exclama Draco Quoique tu dises, tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle soit folle de vouloir nous faire vivre ensemble, rester en ta compagnie 24h sur 24h, je ne pourrais pas le supporter et je suppose que toi aussi. On va s'entretuer avant la fin de sa pseudo punition.

Ouais pour une fois tu as raison. Mais, on n'a vraiment pas le choix. Murmura Harry

Sur ces mots ils se séparèrent, chacun allant dans leur maison.

* * *

#Dortoir de Harry#

Harry était en train de faire sa valise, lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis débarquèrent. Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans et ils étaient inséparables.

.- Alors Harry tu t'es fait coller ou tu nous as perdu encore des points? demanda Hermione inquiète de voir son camarade si énervé.

.- Même pas ! Et tu sais quoi, j'aurai préféré deux mois de détentions avec Snape ! répliqua sèchement Harry.

Cette déclaration décontenança ses visiteurs.

.- Ben raconte! T'attends qu'on te tire les vers du nez! S'exclama Ron.

.- Mc Gonagall a décidé de nous faire vivre ensemble pendant un mois chez les Moldus!

.- Toi et Draco Malefoy ? Cria Ron

Harry acquiesça. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec complicité et éclatèrent de rire

.- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Rétorqua amèrement le jeune homme.

.- Ma foi, vous l'avez bien cherché répondit la jeune fille. Je te signale qu'il y a que Draco et toi qui vous disputez sans cesse! Même Crabbe et Goyle ne nous cherchent plus de poux et en plus Neville sort avec Pansy.

.- Je me demande bien pourquoi… qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver ? Marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

A ces mots, elle jeta un regard noir à son ami.

.- J'aurai bien aimé voir la tête que Draco tirait lorsque vous avez appris ça, la tienne aussi devait valoir le détour, rajouta Hermione en souriant.

A ces mots Harry la fusilla du regard.

.- Eh! Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui cherche la bagarre! Ce type est tellement, arrogant, narcissique et imbu de lui. Je ne peux pas le supporter !

.- Oui, c'est ça. Allez calme toi un peu dit-elle en prenant des mains de son ami le pull qu'il essayait en vain de plier. Tout ça nous cache peu être quelque chose! Vous êtes toujours à vous chercher…

.- Tu insinues quoi ? Siffla Harry en lui arrachant des mains le vêtement.

Ron intervint avant que les choses ne s'enveniment :

.- Ben, Harry on va te laisser terminer tes bagages au calme. À plus tard!

Sur ces mots le couple sortit de la chambre, en laissant un Harry blasé qui maudissait son professeur pour son idée, Hermione pour ses suppositions, Ron pour n'avoir rien dit et surtout Draco !

* * *

#Chambre de Draco#

.- Vieille peau! Non mais pour qui elle se prend! Cria Draco, en jetant un vase contre le mur.

Le sorcier laissait libre cours à sa colère. Soudain, on tapa à sa porte.

.- Quoi?

.- C'est moi. Répondit Pansy en ouvrant prudemment la porte, les sautes d'humeurs du jeune Malfoy étaient toujours impressionnantes. Tu es vraiment énervé, dit-elle en regardant le chaos qui régnait dans la chambre de son ami, laisse moi deviner, continua-t-elle avec malice, tu t'es encore battu avec Potter et tu es en détention avec lui pendant une semaine ?

.- Non, Mc Gonagall a eu une « charmante idée ». Elle a décidé de me faire vivre pendant quelques semaines avec Saint Potter!

.- C'est tout ? Et tu te mets dans cet état pour ça je te signale que tu as déjà vécu sous le même toit que lui à Noël pendant notre sixième année

A ces mots, le regard de Draco se fit lointain. Rejeté par son père suite à son refus de devenir Mangemort, il avait sous les conseils du professeur Rogue intégrer le mouvement du Dumbledord. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs.

.- Ce n'est pas la même chose, souffla-t-il. Je n'avais pas le choix.

.- Ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça, tu le cherches tout le temps, dans le fond tu dois l'apprécier. S'exclama avec entrain Pansy.

.- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles répliqua-t-il sèchement. Mais, ce n'est pas tout il faudra qu'on vive chez les Moldus.!

.- Mon pauvre Draco, répondit Pansy faussement compatissante, c'est si terrible. Tes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes, un Malfoy chez les Moldus.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir aussi elle continua :

.- Bon, ben je te laisse à tes affaires. Bon vent !

Et elle sortit rapidement.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, tout Poudlard était au courant de l'affaire! Cette nouvelle avait amusé beaucoup de monde et tous ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'ils seraient tranquilles pendant quelques semaines.

En fin d'après-midi, la directrice adjointe réunit les deux « condamnés » avec leurs bagages dans son bureau, afin de mettre les dernières choses au point. L'ambiance était tendue. Aucun des deux élèves ne s'adressaient la parole.

.- Bien, vous êtes prêts. Je vois que vous avez eu la bonne initiative de vous vêtir de manière Moldu. Avant toutes choses que nous soyons bien d'accord : aucune magie! Il est hors de questions que vous l'utilisiez dans le monde Moldu. Suis-je bien claire? Aussi, je vous prend vos baguettes, vous n'en aurait pas besoin! Allez sortez les!

Harry et Draco obéirent avec réticence. En donnant leur baguette, ils se séparaient d'une part d'eux.

.- Bien, les dernières formalités, Mr Potter vous travaillerez comme serveur dans un café Londonien et vous, Mr Malfoy comme caissier, barman dans le dit café. Le propriétaire est au courant de votre situation, c'est un Cracmol. Potter, vous devez apprendre à votre camarade ce qu'il doit savoir pour son travail et notamment l'utilisation de l'argent Moldu Des questions ?

.- On va vivre où ? Demanda Draco.

.- Vous vivrez dans un appartement dans le centre ville de Londres, vous ne serez pas trop loin de votre lieu de travail. Par ailleurs, poursuit-elle en faisant un mouvement de baguette, j'envoie vos effets sur places cela sera plus simple. Vous ne commencerez à travailler qu'après-demain. C'est tout ?

Aucun des deux élèves ne répliquèrent.

.- Parfait, vous irez dès demain faire vos courses aussi bien vestimentaire que ménagère! Je vous passerais de l'argent que vous devrez gérer. A partir de maintenant, vos bracelets deviennent actifs. Dit-elle en agitant sa baguette sur les deux bracelets.

Après quoi, elle sortit un petit carnet de son tiroir qu'elle ensorcela.

.- C'est un Porteloin, il va nous permettre de rejoindre votre nouveau logement.

.- Un instant professeur ! dit Draco d'une voix traînante. Qu'en est-il de la durée de notre sanction ?

A ces mots, Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda avec attention sa directrice de maison dans l'attente d'une réponse.

.- Eh bien, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, j'ai demandé à votre employeur de surveiller l'évolution de vos relations et de me rapporter toutes esclandres. Si vous arrivez à collaborer durant votre temps de travail je lèverai la punition. En somme, tout dépend de vous. Bien on a assez tardé, le Porteloin va être actif.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine si tout va bien. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! Bonne semaine


End file.
